


Mirror, Mirror

by Blazesurrender, KanraKixystix



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alcohol, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Come Swallowing, Established Relationship, Hand Jobs, M/M, Married Sex, Reflection kink, Rimming, Semi-Public Sex, implied Echo/Fives at the end, mirror kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:15:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24585181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blazesurrender/pseuds/Blazesurrender, https://archiveofourown.org/users/KanraKixystix/pseuds/KanraKixystix
Summary: Jesse really can't help that he's married to the most attractive man in the galaxy. It isn't his fault that Kix always looks so damn good, and it definitely isn't his fault when Kix pretends that he doesn't lure him into the bathroom at 79's. What's Jesse going to do? Say no? Not likely.
Relationships: CT-5597 | Jesse/CT-6116 | Kix
Comments: 7
Kudos: 92
Collections: Kix/Jesse, TexWash's Must Reads and Rereads





	Mirror, Mirror

There’s a particular smirk that settles on Jesse’s lips that makes them curl up at the corners as he enters 79’s. His civilian attire clashes with the densely populated blacks and armor-clad brothers that his brothers wear. It isn’t often that anyone in the Galactic Army of the Republic gets an extended amount of leave, but the five hundred and first has just finished a particularly long mission around the moons of Ryloth, reinforcing their defences and resupplying their munitions. It was supposed to be a cut and dry mission that shouldn’t have needed more than a few soldiers, but in this war, nothing is ever predictable. 

At the end of it, though, Jesse is grateful that Torrent Company was granted a week of leave before they had to be back on the front lines with General Skywalker. He welcomes the change of pace. Sleeping in just those handful of extra minutes without the worry of missing drills or rounds is worth it. Everything else that came with it, staying in bed tangled in limbs and crisp sheets, seeing the sunrise, having nowhere to be but where he wants to be, that was simply a bonus. 

He turns heads as he weaves his way through the crowd of brothers that greet him and stop mid drink to chat him up for a moment. The attention is welcome. It’s always nice to catch up with old squadmates that he hasn’t seen for a time, rather, it’s a relief to see that they had made it back from another mission with their lives intact, but he’s in something of a hurry this evening. They follow Jesse’s gaze to a man sitting at the other end of the bar, and when they realize his intentions, they catcall and pat him on the back. It isn’t a big deal, not really. Hookups happen all the time here. 

This, however, is much more than any hookup could ever be. 

The man at the end of the bar catches his eye as he glances his way, and Jesse feels his chest swell and his pulse quicken. There has only ever been one man that can take his breath away, yet give him a reason to breathe all at the same time, and he’s winking at him across the line of eyes on them. 

Their brothers seem to part for him now that Jesse has locked on to his target, which makes it much easier to navigate the sea of black and white. He only stops when he’s finally able to slip beside the handsome man making eyes at him and wrap his arms around his muscular torso. 

“Hey there, soldier,” the man greets him with a bright grin and a sweet kiss on the lips that makes Jesse’s heart flutter in the best ways possible. 

“You’re looking gorgeous as ever, Kixystix," Jesse murmurs against his lips, and he lifts a hand to run it through the short buzz of his lover's hair. The cut is fresh, the lightning bolts in his hair looking crisp and sharp, and Jesse barely resists burying his nose in it right then and there. There is something incredibly sexy about the way Kix keeps up with his appearance that makes Jesse’s mouth water. He’s already getting worked up, and they haven’t even ordered their first round of drinks yet.

It’s going to be a long night. 

"I could say the same for you, Jess." Kix chuckles playfully as he steps back and allows Jesse to slide up flush beside him. Warmth and familiarity radiates between them, and Jesse can’t help the grin that spreads on his face as Kix waves down the bartender for a round of shots with a smirk. If he knows his husband, which he likes to think he does, then Kix has already been drinking, if the two empty shot glasses on the bar are any indication. Likely, it had been something hard and strong. Kix had two modes: shots and fruity drinks. They usually end in the same result, which is more than okay by Jesse. The difference is how quickly they are going to end up there. Judging from the golden desert juice that’s placed in front of them, they aren’t going to make it to the cab back to their rented suite. 

That is how the night went. Jesse quickly catches up to Kix in the amount of shots he’s taken, and it isn’t long before the drink’s effects start to take over. His tongue feels heavy, and he feels the need to constantly press it to the hollow of Kix’s shoulder and drag it up the side of his neck with each increasingly hungry kiss. If anyone is giving them looks, which isn’t uncommon as Kix has an unconscious habit of drawing attention from anyone nearby for being so damn beautiful, Jesse doesn’t notice. Or maybe he does, and he’s just grown used to it. Either way, he knows he’s in trouble when his body moves of its own accord, following after Kix as he stands, slightly wobbly on his feet.

"I'll be right back, Jess," he assures him over his shoulder and adds a wink for good measure. "Don't get too crazy without me."

Jesse follows him with his eyes as he disappears into the ‘fresher, then turns his attention back to the bartender as he puts another shot down in front of him. A devious smirk curls Jesse's lips, and he nods in appreciation, raising his glass to him before downing the tequila with barely so much as a wince. 

A number of other soldiers who'd been eyeing them after all watched as Jesse stood, slinking towards the ‘fresher like a lothcat hunting its prey. They clapped him on the back, knowing full well that they'd need to find somewhere else to freshen up for a while. 

The lighting in the fresher is dim compared to the lights of the rest of the bar, Jesse notes as he enters. Kix, who is at the far end of the short line of mirrors, doesn’t pay him any mind, too engrossed in fixing up his hair and making sure he’s picture perfect. He doesn't flinch when Jesse locks the door, either, and he jumps, startled when Jesse appears behind him in his reflection.

"Jess? I was going to come right back-" 

"I couldn't wait." The slight rasp in Jesse's voice stops Kix in his tracks, and he watches as the medic casts a glance to the door, checking to make sure it is indeed locked.

Kix quirks an eyebrow and drapes his arms lazily over his husband's shoulders as he turns to face him. "Don't want a repeat of the last time we got into it here, Jess?"

"Not this time." The heat in Jesse's eyes elicits a full-body shudder as he crowds Kix back toward the sink, raking a hungry glance along his features and over his hair, "You sharpened them up."

The undercurrent of raw need in Jesse's voice earns a half laugh in reply, "You couldn't wait for me to return so we could head back, could you." It's not a question at this point, clear from the teasing lilt in his voice.

The medic tilts his chin up in challenge, intentionally exposing more of his throat. A barely noticeable breathy plea threads through his tone, "What are you gonna do now that you've got me all to yourself?"

The words aren't just a challenge... they're an invitation.

The heat in Jesse's eyes and the wicked smirk on his lips makes Kix shiver and part his own lips in anticipation. Jesse nuzzles under his chin and drags his lips along the bob of his throat, relishing in how Kix swallows thickly with a soft gasp. 

"I'm going to worship every inch of your perfect body," he hums and licks a hot stripe up the medic's neck, "and then I'm going to fuck you until you forget everything but my name." 

The blunt words leave Kix with a light flush on his cheekbones and has him keening already as his fingers curl into the fabric of Jesse's top. His body moves on it's own, more than accustomed to how well he fits against his husband and hooks a leg over his hip, pulling him closer still. 

"Anything you want," he purrs, his palms pressing the half undone button up from Jesse's shoulders. "I'm yours to play with." 

A dark little chuckle rumbles through Jesse's chest as he catches Kix's earlobe between his teeth. "Don't I know it. You're my favorite toy, after all."

Arousal sparks behind Kix's hazel eyes as he turns his head and breathes low in Jesse's ear. "Damn right I am."

The quiet puff of a laugh tickles the soft skin under Kix's ear as he arches into his husband's body. Jesse can feel the warm press of Kix's hardening length against his own, separated by too many layers.

"You're incorrigible, Kixystix." The words would hold more sway over him if Jesse wasn't already half rutting against him with want. "You  _ know _ what it does to me when you do your hair all pretty like this."

The affectionately accusatory tone accompanies strong, steady fingers tracing over the intricate patterning of Kix's distinguishing stylistic choice. The vain medic just arches again, not thrusting so much as grinding, and hisses a gasp against Jesse's lips the moment he claims them again.

"I do," Kix acknowledges. His eyes soften with overwhelming love despite his own vanity and despite the heat thrumming between them both. "You know how much I love driving you to the edge of your self-control, Jess." 

Emphatically sliding his hips forward again, Kix makes his point.

Jesse hisses a quiet curse between his teeth and mouths possessively down the column of his medic's throat, firm hands skating up under the hem of Kix's shirt.

Each press of his palms on Kix’s skin is possessive and needy, and it isn't long before Jesse has worked the medic’s shirt over his head, discarding it without care on the dirty bathroom floor. He'll likely hear about it later, but it'll be a half-hearted jab. Kix likes looking like a disheveled mess after sex, especially if he gets to show off. 

The thought makes Jesse chuckle as his hands roam each dip and curve of Kix's sculpted body. No one would guess that the five hundred and first medic who is so uptight about how he runs his medical bay and has no problem pulling rank with their Captain if need be is so dirty and slutty behind closed doors. It's one of the many things that Jesse has the privilege of exploiting about him. 

He steals a quick open mouthed kiss from him before he drags his lips lower, back down his neck, across the expanse of his chest, making sure to swipe his tongue along a per nipple to elicit a sharp gasp. 

"Tease," Kix accuses as he finally manages to get the last of Jesse's buttons undone, but it's far from a complaint because his cock twitches at the lavish attention he's getting. 

Jesse doesn't disagree, but he doesn't stop his descent either until his knees hit the cold tile and the tip of his nose is nestled in the carefully groomed happy trail that juts out from the waistband of Kix's jeans. He wants to play with the ridge of his husband's cock through the clothing, but his desire to taste outweighs his desire to tease, and besides, he can tease well enough with Kix's pants around his ankles.

Hot, wet kisses press into newly revealed skin as Jesse forces himself to slowly roll the material down lean thighs.

"Jesse!" Kix's complaint breaks into a moan when his husband squeezes his thighs and drops his head down beneath to briefly mouth over each of his balls in turn.

Jesse pointedly ignores the throbbing cock, choosing instead to lavish attention on the insides of Kix's thighs. The medic shifts his weight enough to bring one leg over Jesse's shoulder and pull him closer to where he needs the attention. He earns a sharp nip to the dip of one hip for his trouble.

Breathless with want, Kix's head falls back with a long suffering sigh. "Kriffing hells, Jess, why do-"

At that moment, Jesse seals his mouth over the sensitive skin in the crease of Kix's thigh and sucks, marking him. He soothes the rising bruise with his tongue, eliciting another needy noise from the man above him.

"Jesse,  _ please _ ." his own gasp cuts him off again when that glorious mouth grazes a hint of teeth over the fresh mark.

When Jesse finally looks back up, Kix has his eyes glued to him. Lips parted and shoulders trembling with the strain of awkwardly balancing his weight between his arms and one leg, he's quite the sight.

Jesse grins with an idea, and before Kix can protest, he's already being lifted to rest the entirety of his weight on his arms, his lower body supported now by his wickedly grinning husband. Without further ado, Jesse finally wraps his lips over the head of his cock, and flicks his tongue under the tip.

"Jesse!" Kix yelps, both legs instinctively tightening over his husband's shoulders and his hands frantically gripping the sink under him. He can't remember why he'd thought this was a bad idea. With Jesse's mouth on his cock, any idea is a good idea.

Jesse brings his head up and smirks. "Already got you panting my name and we're barely getting started." 

A breathy laugh floats from Kix's lips as he slides his hands over the smooth skin of Jesse's head, lightly tracing his Republic tattoo with his fingertip. "That's because you have no semblance of patience off the battlefield. You just want results." 

"Oh, is that what you think?" Jesse teases back and kisses the tip of Kix's cock. "I guess you're not wrong. I do love the noises you make for me." 

To accent his point, he opens his throat and takes Kix's length to the root, lips working around him as he slowly sucks his way back up. 

" _ Kriff, _ Jess," Kix's breath hitches and he grips the sink tighter. "You're so good at that. I love it. I want  _ more _ ."

' _ More? _ ' Jesse asks with a quirk of his brow, sinking back down to nose at the well-groomed hair at the base and swallowing around the cock in his mouth.

The guttural moan that reverberates from Kix's chest would be embarrassing if he had any shame left. His head falls back before he forces himself to look back down and meet Jesse's eyes.

Amber  _ burns _ with lust and yearning, and an undercurrent of desperately impossibly deep love lances through Kix's heart at the sight. He tightens his fingers slightly on the back of Jesse's head. " _ Jesse _ ," he pants, "Jesse,  _ stars, _ your mouth is incredible."

An appreciative, cocky hum vibrates through Kix's cock when Jesse looks up at him through his long lashes. He looks gorgeous with his lips swollen and cheeks stuffed, and Kix can't help but roll his hips, desperate to get his cock even deeper. 

Despite his throat's disapproval, Jesse swallows down the gag and pulls his head up, a slick pop echoing off the tiled walls as Kix's length slides from his mouth. He's quick to reel it back into his hot, cavernous throat however, and he paints his lips with precum before darting his tongue out to lap it up hungrily. 

Again, Kix slowly pushes his cock between those plush lips, fucking his husband's face with a steady, careful rhythm that takes more than a little control to maintain. 

"You look like a treat down there," he moans as he cradles Jesse's cheeks lovingly, "all worked up and cock hungry. I bet you're aching to touch yourself, aren't you?"

Jesse's fingers tighten on the medic's thighs and he  _ keens  _ in response, throat vibrating around the cock in his mouth. 

" _ Fuck _ , Jess! Keep that up and I won't last-" his voice breaks into a groan when the backs of Jesse's knuckles graze over his balls, and the tip of one finger massages his entrance.

The medic's heart-rate picks up when his husband slides spit slick lips up and off... only to mouth wetly down the side, over sensitive balls, until his tongue joins the single digit in its exploration.

A slow hiss of pleasure pushes from between Kix's teeth as his thighs clench to suppress a shiver. Jesse's tongue flicks quickly over the tight ring of muscle, messily lapping at it sloppily so that saliva dripped down his chin. 

"Mmm, Jesse..." Kix groans and moves his hands back to support himself better on the sink, allowing Jesse more access. His husband takes advantage of the new angle and presses the tip of his finger in, twisting it in short, quick little thrusts. 

"Oh, kriff, Jess. Just like that," Kix moans again, and he tries not to rock back on the digit. His head starts to go fuzzy, lost in both pleasure and the effects of the shots he'd taken before this. Having Jesse like this, horny beyond control and without any regard to the galaxy around them makes him blush. 

Jesse doubles his efforts, pushing his finger in to the knuckle and crooking it just so, dragging along the sensitive muscle there and earning him a hitched sound from the medic as his lashes flutter. 

"Yessss," Kix hisses more and thumps his head against the mirror.

Tightening the hand remaining on Kix's thigh, Jesse nuzzles closer, trying to get his tongue deeper with the finger and kneading the tip of a second into the twitching, hungry ring of muscle.

As it slips in, Jesse pulls back to look up at Kix and his breath catches in his chest. He gently nips the inside of his husband's trembling thigh. "You're so kriffing beautiful like this, Kixystix."

Arching under the praise, Kix keens and can't stop himself from riding down on Jesse's steady fingers. Short breaths break up the medic's words, "You're pretty damn beautiful yourself." Shameless arousal splinters his voice over his husband's name, "Jess, please hurry it up...I need you inside of me!"

Jesse barely resists the urge to laugh, but he does grin wickedly, and quirks a manicured brow up at his writhing husband. "I am inside of you. Unless there's something specific you're talking about?"

The tease goes straight through Kix, and he huffs indignantly as a blush creeps darker onto his cheeks. 

"You know what I want," he breathes, trying to maintain some dignity, as if letting Jesse finger him in the bathroom of 79s with dozens of brothers-in-arms on the other side of the door isn't enough to bring him some kind of shame. It doesn't, he notes to himself, not in the slightest, but he can at least pretend it does. 

"Say it," Jesse demands with finality, "I want to hear the words from your lips and then fuck the words from your mouth."

At that, Kix mewls, and he belatedly realizes that Jesse has started teasing a third finger inside. He takes a steadying breath and tries to refocus his gaze on his incorrigible lover. 

"I need your cock inside of me, Jesse," he moans, and then tacks on a purred out " _ please _ " at the end. 

"That's better," Jesse hums into his thigh, and he does finally take pity on Kix as he gives one last thrust with his fingers before slowly drawing them out. Carefully, he lifts Kix's legs off of his shoulders and steadies him on his feet before he quickly discards the last bit of clothing between them. His jeans are kicked away and his cock springs forth, solidly hard and beading drop after drop of precum. 

Kix's gaze lingers on him and he licks his lips, finding that they're quivering with anticipation.

"Turn around," Jesse purrs, skimming fingertips over his husband's hips- only reaffirming his grip when Kix is finally facing the mirror. " _ Jat'ad _ ." 

The praise sends a shiver down Kix's spine. "Jesse, please..." His voice splinters with a yelp when three strong fingers drive into him again. 

"I want to taste you again, but I want to watch your face more." Kix shudders as talented fingertips graze over his prostate again, and Jesse's free hand wraps around his cock. "You make gorgeous expressions when I work you over like this."

Tightening his white-knuckled grip on the sink, Kix helplessly rides back on those fingers only to rut forward into Jesse's waiting palm, chasing sensation. 

" _ Jesse _ !" Kix hisses through his teeth, unable to look away from his own arousal-flushed face in the mirror.

Something dark crosses Jesse's eyes as he catches Kix's gaze in the mirror and his teeth skim the shell of the medic's ear. 

"Look at yourself, Kixystix," he rasps against the soft, barely there fuzz of his husband's haircut, "all pink-faced and panting for me."

Kix squirms as he stares at himself, and he can feel his own cock twitch in Jesse's firm grip. His jaw drops as Jesse drags his fingers over his prostate and he moans lewdly. 

"Just like that," Jesse teases more. "You're a kriffing beautiful mess, Kix." 

Trembling, Kix nods, unable to form words around the moans that Jesse keeps drawing from him. His eyes are glassy and dark with shameless desire, and his entire body is painted pink with a heated flush. Curious, his eyes dip lower, and he watches as Jesse's hand works his oozing cock over. He's so hard, and he can see himself throbbing in the mirror.

"Do you still want my cock?" Jesse teases with another deliberate pass over the medic's prostate and a slow pull on the aching length in his other hand. "Do you think you're  _ ready _ for my cock?"

"Jesse please!"

Kix’s desperate, keening sob cracks Jesse's resolve and he peppers reassuring feather-light kisses across tensed, tan shoulders. 

"Easy, Kixystix, I know you can take it. Trust me to take you apart."

Kix meets his husband's eyes in the mirror. 

" _ Always _ ," the medic breathes.

His next inhale hitches in his chest when Jesse finally lines himself up, barely letting the tip catch on Kix's entrance.

There is nothing slow about the way Jesse handles him. 

In a single thrust, he's hilt deep in Kix's ass, eliciting a broken version of a moan that sounds remotely like his name. He only leaves Kix a short moment to adjust to being filled again when his fingertips grip onto his hips with a bruising grasp, and he draws back, slamming into him hard. 

"JESSE!" 

Kix's voice hitches with a rush of breath before he's forced into a dizzying pace. Static swims in his head and his eyes water as he moans with absolutely zero reservation, his Adam's apple bobbing in his throat in time with Jesse's thrusts. 

"Such a pretty boy," Jesse hisses hot against his skin. "Even now you can't stop looking at yourself, can you?" 

Kix shivers at Jesse's dark tone, and his toes curl on the cold tile floor. It's true, all of it. Actually seeing what Jesse does to him, what he's able to turn him into, only makes his blood rush through his veins faster. Jesse makes him beautiful, turns him into a work of art, so much that he almost believes him when he says that he should be worshipped. 

"Put your hands on me," he manages, though the words are barely more than a whisper in comparison to the moans that keep tearing through him. "Make me yours, Jess."

"You're already mine, Kixystix." Jesse grunts, but obligingly skates his hands up his husband's sex-warmed skin. "I'm going to need you to be a bit more specific,  _ cyare _ ."

The soft endearment contrasts sharply with the snap of Jesse's thrusts. 

The medic keens weakly, "Jesse, please!" 

His own startled moan cuts him off when the hand roaming his chest pinches a nipple to attention. 

Jesse wraps one arm around Kix's chest, pulling his husband's back flush against his chest. His other hand grazes up the medic's flank lightly enough to fan goosebumps out beneath, until he caresses Kix's throat.

The medic whimpers, completely giving himself over to Jesse, whatever his husband wants from him, he can have. 

"Jesse," Kix pants between breathless moans, clutching the sink in front of him even tighter, " _ please _ , touch my cock."

A tight pause lingers between them before a low chuckle rumbles in his Jesse's chest that knocks the air right from Kix's lungs. 

"No."

A sharp gasp falls from Kix's lips as Jesse pounds into him, and he trembles in his hands. " _ Please _ !"

"You don't need it," Jesse insists, teeth grazing his neck. "See? You're already dripping into the sink. So messy." To prove his point, he runs his fingers over the pooling semen and brings it to Kix's lips, which he laps at eagerly before the fingers are taken away again. 

A sob wrings from Kix's throat at the denial, but he can feel how close he is without Jesse's touch on his cock. 

"So hot," Jesse hums more softly this time, "so beautiful. Cum for me, Kix."

Kix meets his own eyes in the mirror and trails his gaze lower. His cock dribbles precum into the basin while bouncing with the punishing pace Jesse has set.

"Jess," he keens, knees starting to buckle, "Oh stars, Jess!"

Jesse strengthens the arm around his chest supportively. "I have you, Kix. Fall apart for me."

With a noise somewhere between a mewl and a sob, Kix’s cock spasms out of Jesse's rhythm and paints the sink with rope after rope of white release.

"Perfect,  _ cyare _ ." Jesse closes his mouth on the pulse point of Kix's throat and sucks a damningly vivid mark to the surface. He follows after Kix only a moment later, watching his husband's pleasure-glazed eyes in the mirror as he spills himself inside him.

Kix wriggles on Jesse's cock, milking everything he can from him greedily. The pressure of being so full leaves him with goosebumps racing up his sides, especially as Jesse murmurs his name and kisses his neck. 

"You're incredible, Kix," he whispers. "I'm the luckiest man in the galaxy to be able to call you mine." 

A blush that has nothing to do with the amazing sex they'd just had stains his cheeks. "Jesse, I -"

"Shh," Jesse cuts him off, "I'm not done with you yet, cyare." 

Kix shivers as he watches Jesse curiously through the mirror. What else could there be? 

His answer comes when Jesse sinks to his knees again, effectively slipping his cock from Kix's ass and leaving cum to drool down his thighs. A hungry groan vibrates his skin just before he feels a tongue glide over his hole. 

"JESSE -"

Jesse hums in response, licking in and tasting himself before chasing the rivulets of semen down Kix's thighs. His hands knead the trembling muscles at the back of Kix's thighs and he sighs contentedly.

The medic leans himself heavily on the sink again, and barely has enough energy to twitch when Jesse gently cradles his balls. He does spasm when Jesse leans in and mouths over them and his tone splinters with fond amusement, 

"Jess... I'm not going to be ready to go again for at least an hour."

"Doesn't mean I can't show you a little appreciation, Kixystix." Jesse doesn't let himself pout. Instead, he returns his attention to licking the last of his seed from his husband's twitching hole. 

Between licks, he flutters kisses into every inch of skin he can reach, "I did tell you I was going to worship every inch of you."

Dark lashes flutter on flushed skin as Kix rides out the high of his orgasm and catches another glimpse of himself in the mirror. Cum drips from the tip of his cock in long strings, and he smears the splattered mess with a shaky palm, coating his torso with himself. Looking at himself like this, blissed out and in love, shoots a warm feeling through him even as Jesse presses more kisses into his skin. 

"I love it," he murmurs softly as a smile curls on his lips and he bites the pout of it coyly. 

A short hum of a chuckle comes from behind him as Jesse kisses his way up his back until he's pressed flush to Kix's spine. "I know you do."

Kix can't help the breathy laugh that escapes him as he leans back into Jesse's chest, still looking at them in the mirror. "I love you."

Jesse leans over his shoulder to kiss him properly, and Kix takes the opportunity to taste Jesse on his own tongue, a delighted purr thrumming in his chest as he does. 

"I love you," Jesse says against his lips. 

-

When they clean up enough to be at least somewhat decent, nothing at all like when they initially entered, but put together enough to be considered publicly acceptable, Jesse finally unlocks the door of the bathroom, ready for whatever is waiting for them on the other side. He's expecting brothers to complain, maybe some drunk cheers, because who is he kidding, everyone heard them. 

He's not expecting the faces of his fellow ARC Troopers, eyes glazed with alcohol and a dark lust settled in their amber hues to be waiting for them.

"Finally!" Echo shouts, practically hanging on Fives. "I thought we were going to have to call a cab!"

Kix steps out from behind Jesse, curious why he's stopped in the doorway. "Echo, Fives, wha-"

"Move," Echo demands drunkenly, and he shoulders Kix playfully out of the way, "it's my turn."

Echo all but drags Fives into the bathroom after him and slams the door shut behind him, but not before Fives shoots them both a smooth grin and a wink. 

Stunned, Kix turns to Jesse and purses his lips to keep himself from bursting into giggles. A strong arm comes around his shoulders, and he can feel Jesse laughing against his side as he leads him out of the bar.

**Author's Note:**

> Mando'a:
> 
> Jat'ad: Good.  
> Cyare: Sweetheart.


End file.
